


Second Choice

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish you both the best, but like I said, I'm worth more than second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Choice

We were in love once. All those days ago. All those months ago. All those years ago. I remember when you would wake me up

with a coffee and a donut. You always hated how I liked mine filled with custard. You’d always grumble when you’d buy me one, how you would use your hard earned money to buy something so gross. I could see the light in your eyes, hear the love in your voice. I knew you’d always buy me those donuts.

 

Of course that all changed when she came back.

 

I saw it in your eyes, the change. She crashed to earth healed by the sun. Kara was crying and had wrapped her arms around her. You stood there in the desert, so stoic, like something was keeping you stood in that position. Your gun was trembling in your hands and I remembered all those confessions in the dead of the night. You had been something once and then she had died. You had killed her and you went to sleep everything hoping that one day you would forget how easily you had slid that sword in. You didn’t have a choice, you told me and yourself. No matter how much you had loved her. You stood there in front of her. Her eyes burning into you and i felt like a bystander of a reunion I never wanted to attend. You changed that day. We changed that day and I let it happen.

 

It was the little things at first. You woke me up with a coffee and a half hearted smile. No donut insight. I told myself you were finally tired of buying something you hated but i knew it was worse than that. You were distancing yourself from me, from us. it had been a year since you had killed her and now she was alive and you didn’t know how to feel. Every time team Supergirl met I watched you stare at each other, tension filled the room and I was always caught up with sympathetic smiles from Cat. She was watching Jimmy and Kara fall in love, while she quietly pined for Kara and I was watching you try to resist Astra. Astra with her soulful blue eyes.

 

I suppose I began to feel something I hadn’t felt since growing up with Lois. I felt like the second choice. The second best Lane, once more. It was when you came home smelling of her, of the perfume Kara had bought her. I could smell her on your skin when you fucked me. I could see her in your eyes. I didn’t want to lose you, Alex. I didn’t want you to choose. So I’m making the choice for you. I’m no ones second best and I won’t be made to feel like that again. I don’t want things to be awkward between us, like they sometimes are between Jimmy and I. I wish you both the best but like I said, I’m worth more than second best.

 

I left my key on the table.

 

Always your Major,

 

Lucy Lane.


End file.
